


Before he is "alive"

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: After his "death", Erebus was told something about Sakupen Hell, who was a impossible level.





	Before he is "alive"

我，Erebus, 从来没想过看似只知道吃和睡的某前Top1 ICDX会有这么强的能力——不只是通常意义上的能力，而是在某些其他的层面上——就像他天生就该是EXD俱乐部的管理员①一样。在我看着EXD俱乐部的监控被惊到思维一片空白的时候，余光中似乎出现了一丝红色。Sakupen Hell不知什么时候溜进了我的房间，面无表情地塞过来一团灰扑扑的东西，然后毫无形象地在地毯上把自己摊成人型大号煎饼。我这才发现，这是个黑色的行车记录仪，只是落满了厚重的灰尘。“自己看……呼……”Sakupen Hell头一歪睡了过去。

折腾了一会儿，行车记录仪中的录像终于显示到电视上——是那辆房车，但上面的人似乎并不都是EXD？我不由得想起了大家在Caderega City安顿下来之前搭着房车四处流浪的日子。“Cata……Catalysm快不行了！”有个关卡朝驾驶室的方向喊了一句——这个关卡似乎有点眼熟，但我却想不起来在什么地方见过。“那群Hacker追过来啦！”听上去是Sakupen Hell的声音，但更嫩一些。“Zust，等下路过Cata爹家带Cata跳车！Sakupen，开启力场，准备反击Hacker！”ICDX熟练地下着令，一副胸有成竹的样子。“那我怎么回去？”被称为Zust的关卡问了一句。“现在他们中没人会理你！你又不是EXD！”看上去像缩水版Sakupen Hell的关卡敏捷地翻出天窗，回了Zust一句。那个关卡转过来的时候，我看见了一双十分可怕的眼睛。那是一双不应该出现在上界的眼睛——尽管只是录像，我也能分辨得出来——但这个神秘的关卡却和EXD俱乐部的关卡在一起抗击Hacker……

这一切让我想起了那个“第五十一个关卡”的传说。录像中激烈的枪战和追逐仍然在继续，我却没有心思看下去了，而是鬼使神差地掀开了Sakupen Hell的眼罩。眼罩之下没有我想象中的诡异双眼，而是一对被凝结的血液填满的空洞。

①领袖和管理员是两回事。这次事件中EXD们的精神领袖Zodiac甚至没能赶回来，只来得及参与电话会议。


End file.
